Plans A, B, C, and D
by bookloverwithninjaskills
Summary: Travis needs to ask out Katie. Plans A, B, C, and D. ONE-SHot. T for cussing. Tratie.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the terrible, pointless holiday that is Valentines Day. If I did own Valentines Day, I would re-name it 'Singles Awareness Day'.**

Travis could not stand this holiday. Aphrodite girls giggling and Ares kids being made to get red roses drawn on their foreheads in Silena's honor were all it was. See, when Silena became friends with Clarisse, Clarisse allowed Silena to draw a red rose on her forehead for her favorite holiday, Valentines Day. Now it's done every year in her honor. Then, every guy had to treat his girl like a princess like they should everyday. Travis even saw someone give his girl a very expensive ring. He also saw Annabeth stomp on the roses that Percy gave her, saying that, "This holiday is a fucking excuse for girls to get pointless shit from their boyfriends. No Percy." Then throw them in his face.

It was fucking hilarious.

The worst thing about Valentines Day is the girl he loved was not his girlfriend. He was determined to change that though.

Pan A:

Travis expertly booby trapped the climbing wall to make her fall off the top, and Travis would catch her when he was "passing by".

Well this is how it went down:

When Katie stood triumphantly on the top of the wall, Travis's interior spring that would bump the flat top just enough got Katie to slip off. Midway down, her harness caught so she wouldn't need to be saved. Katie fumbled with it for a moment before a bow and arrow shot by Travis tried to cut the rope. It missed… It stuck into Katie's hand.

Katie really wasn't one to cuss, but it hurt like a bitch. _"Fuck!" _She yelled.

Whoops.

Then she saw the foolish idiotic lover boy who shot the arrow. "Travis, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

That's when the clasp broke.

And Katie fell into Connor's arms.

Plan B:

After Connor rejected the offer of a reward from Katie, Katie was still single. Travis's next plan was an airplane banner.

When he told Katie to look at it though, she said, "You dragged me out here to show me you put your love for my sister on an airplane banner? Go show Miranda, dip wad."

What?

Travis turned around, and someone has screwed it up and spelled, "Miranda Gardiner, I love you. –Travis Stoll."

Miranda sauntered up to Travis a minute later. He received a very hard hit and a black eye.

Fuck today.

Plan C:

Katie loved flowers. Travis got her flowers. Lavender flowers.

He set a bouquet of them on her bed with a tag saying who it was from.

Katie found them. She knitted her eyebrows. Travis watched from the window by her bed. He was a stalker. She smelled them. Pretty smell. She saw the thing holding the bouquet in the plastic with the type on it: Lavender. Her jaw dropped and eyes bulged. She then saw a little note in the flowers' petals. She read it.

Katie went to a bookshelf and flipped it to the back. Then found another page. Then she slammed the book closed and threw it on the ground. Katie calmly took her flowers and dropped them in the trash before leaving the cabin.

Travis quietly followed Katie while chewing on his bottom lip. She led him to Connor.

"Look Katie, I don't want a reward for saving you," Connor said.

Katie's teeth were gritted, and her right hand would've been balled in a fist if not for the plaster cast from the arrow incident. "Well, I was looki8ng for Travis; he sent me flowers. Lavenders. They mean _distrust._"

Travis had to face palm himself.

Plan D.

Plan D:

Travis planted the rose bush in the back of the Demeter cabin. He would knock on the door, and the already blossomed (thanks to Miranda after Travis explained the banner confusion) rose bush with only eleven blossoms on it would tell Katie that she was Travis's one and only.

The knock startled Katie into falling out of her sitting position on her bed, reading her flower meanings book. Katie got off her bed and opened the door. "What do you want now Travis?"

Travis bit his lip. "Come look at your present. And you'll need your flower meanings book."

She grabbed it and followed him. Travis silently took out a pen and said, "May I see your book?"

Katie handed it to Travis. He pulled a white sheet off his rose bush. While he leafed through the pages, Katie narrowed her eyes skeptically and counted the amount of roses on it.

Travis circled the meaning of 11 roses and handed the book back. The meaning was 'the receiver is a treasured person in the giver's eyes' with a little smiley face beside it by Travis.

"So do you want to be my Valentine Gardner?"

Katie smiled. "I've been waiting all day."


End file.
